


Static

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita is the one who understands the words that Ruki never says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

We're not supposed to be this, faded flesh and protruding bones, when we haven't even started decaying yet: torn around the edges and worn out like those old _(forgotten)_ photographs that Shima's sisters like to keep in shoeboxes under the bed back home. We're not supposed to be a memory - not yet anyway. What we're supposed to be is something that screams now instead; a wailing keen that scratches our throats raw with something that tastes a bit bittersweet, a bit like _this right here._

And it makes us do everything that we can to remain alive and in the moment, unwilling to die without reaching all of the stars hanging from God's ceiling, in the process getting tangled: in strokes of static and the noodles of instant ramen, in each other's sharpened bones and the folds of one shabby futon - looking for anything, _fuck anything_ , to keep the fire within our melting flesh stoked and roaring.

  


_Together you and I, and the hell if we don't end up invincible Akira._

  


"Harder, give it to me harder." The demand is a rough whisper wih your eyes tightly shut, black painted nails digging into the skin of my arms. It leaves deep crescent impressions, hushed screams of _I'm going to stay but just in case - remember me remember this,_ and it sinks right into my frenzied pulse, mingling with sweat and kohl on my bloodstream: unspoken words that somewhat means the world and more. I pull at those clawing hands, wrapping them around my neck as I brace my arms on the futon and on either side of your head, driving into you deeper just like how you want it. 

And if this is a race, I wonder whose heart is winning. Mine probably, because my ribs can hardly keep this thudding thing in, looking at you like you are now, falling apart with my cock moving hard and fast inside you and-

 _Oh fuck please give me_  
_Your everything_

And everything is so vast - which part of it would you like? More than just these pockets we get whenever Shima isn't around, locked in the bedroom touching each other in ways we probably shouldn't, I wonder what else you want. 

"Taka, Taka fuck _come on,"_ I murmur, my chapped lips on your protruding collarbone, your muscles clenching around me in delicious friction. And your pleasured groaning takes a different form, sort of choked and a little breathless, and it's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. 

Your grip on the hair at the back of my neck is painful as you reach your high, and I can't help but follow you to this upwards crash and burn (and everywhere else really), relishing in the way you would say, wordlessly, as you throw your head back in the bliss of orgasm

 _I want you and the world_  
_But mostly-_

_Just you._


End file.
